Michael (KMS)
Michael was known as the Primordial Immortal and Avalon God of Magic, and later revealed also to be the Immortal of Death and the Natural Balance. He was so feared was he that Uther sacrificed an entire army to incapacitate him the first time, he was recently revived by Morgause and now he seeks to bring harm to Camelot, refusing the Sorceress' aid or commands. He searched for five Dragon Stones that were hidden a long time ago, Uther fears his intentions and so seeks to stop this from occurring, seemingly knowing what would come about should Michael succeed at his given goal and quest. He is not the main antagonist of the King of Magic Series, however he is neither an ally nor a Protagonist either, he is an Anti-Hero who has goals that sometimes are reached by questionable moral decisions. Personality and traits Due to his advanced age, Michael sees Humanity as less than nothing to him and proves this by oppressing them whenever they challenge him, ironically more often than not it is usually Humanity that has come to draw on his powers more and more as the centuries have gone by. Michael has respect for the Human Soul and knows the powers that it holds, regardless of this however he tells no one of it nor the methods in which one can gain their powers, Michael has been seen to be kind and caring when he wants to be. However he has been seen also in a negative light as cruel, sinister, sardonic, sadistic and vindictive. He has no problem causing untold death and chaos to get what he wants, he also has no problem screwing up the natural order and sees life as a necessary guidebook that he has read so many times he is no longer surprised by anything, he is an exceptionally powerful ally and a eternally threatening enemy. Michael does show respect for his enemies, when he makes a deal he also keeps it, although it depends on the risks he foresees in his visions however. Physical Appearance Michael has dirty blond hair that is sometimes mistaken for brown, he has dark blue eyes that can appear cold blue and his eyes glow Sapphire Blue when using Magic and his pupils become briefly cat-like, he is seen wielding the Sword of Chaos - a Primordial Sword of Magic that only Michael can wield and was given to him by Sean having been crafted from Holy Dragon Fire and Magic. Michael usually wears an enchanted leather-chainmail hybrid armour/robe however when relaxed he wears Leather garments and a cotton under-shirt, with simple leather shoes. Biography Relationships Immortal Beings Sean Dragon Priests: Others: *'The Blessed' - Michael treats the mindless and formless armoured soldiers that he creates from Magic as little less than pawns in a grand game of Chess, sending them against his enemies regardless of if they are a small few or a large army. Individuals of Camelot Individuals of the Old Religion Others Equipment *'Sword of Chaos' - The Sword of Chaos is Michael's most powerful and prized non-sentient possession, it was created and given to Michael when he matured as a Immortal at the point when all Wild Magic came under his control, the sword cuts and eats Magic as easily as it channels it and will never break. It is named after the form of Magic before the coming of Michael: total and utter Chaos, completely out of control and dangerous to even those whom attempted to use it. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Swordmaster' - Michael is described as a Master of multiple arts of Sword Combat, due to his advanced age, he can easily match up against any of the Knights of the Round Table or fight a number of them with a single sword. *'Superhuman Capacity' - Michael has a Superhuman capacity. He is superhumanly strong, fast, agile, sensual and recovery. He can overpower a human easily with his strength, run miles in minutes, jump and climb without much effort or exhaustion, have extremely powers as well as astute senses and has a Superhuman healing factor that makes him recover from any wound given almost instantly. *'Invulnerability' - Michael is invulnerable to almost every weapon in existence, only Magic and enchanted or Dragon fire enhanced weapons can break through his invulnerability and harm him, but even together these three can't kill or incapacitate him. *'Immortality' - Michael doesn't age and will live forever, he cannot catch diseases, illnesses or be physically or mentally ailed by Dark Magic. *'Magic' - Michael was described as the most powerful Sorcerer in the history of the world, this is because his very existence is the catalyst of Magic and without him Magic would be both formless and uncontrollable, Michael is compared to be strong enough to overpower Nimueh and Merlin with ease. **'Telekinesis' - Michael has telekinetic powers of a volcano erupting, his powers are believed to be capable to shatter the Walls of Camelot with ease, allowing armies to invade the City and conquer it. **'Clairvoyance' - As the Primordial form of Magic, Michael is capable of extreme levels of controlled Seer abilities, he can therefore bend time and space which allow him to project his visions through any limit. Michael can project his observation to any destination in the future, the past or observe present happenings as they unfold, this ability is also called "Astral Projection" by a number of Magic Users as it is a very rare and often costly ability for Human and most Magical Beings. **'Telepathy' - Michael can telepathically communicate with anyone in existence, regardless of if they are human or Magical Being, Magic Practitioner or not. **'Channelling' - Michael can channel Magical energy from or through objects, these are not limited to: Celestial Events, Crystals, Amulets, Staffs, Enchanted Objects, Spirits, Souls and even the Elements. **'Conjuration' - Michael is capable of Conjuration which is the act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. **'Elemental Control' - The act of magically controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water and the weather. **'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. **'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans, also known as "Compulsion". **'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, a ability that his more mentally painful than physical, especially effective on other Magic-users or Magical Beings. *'Almost Infinite Intelligence' - It is unknown if this is a Magical Skill or a natural one as a Immortal Being, Michael is capable of knowing every term, title and language in existence. As Primordial Magic he automatically knows every spell and Ritual as it comes into existence, and how to use them most effectively. *'Superhuman Adaptation' - It is revealed that the methods to kill him temporarily, and therefore Incapacitate him, only work once. He has also been shown to be able to adapt to any change in environment or challenge, making him a difficult to defeat enemy. Weaknesses *'Khaos Death Ritual' - A Ritual that used the Sword of Chaos to stab Michael through the Heart and kill him so long as the Blade remained through his heart, incapacitating him until it was removed, the requirements of the Spell is unknown and it is claimed that it was a "one time thing" and therefore is unlikely to succeed again. Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Deities Category:Magic users